1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for managing operating power of electronic devices, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively implementing a battery controller for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing efficient methods for managing operating power is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic devices. However, effectively managing operating power for electronic devices may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased power management functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced system capability to perform various advanced power management operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced power management system that effectively monitors currently remaining operating power for an electronic device may benefit from an effective implementation because of the importance of accurately indicating the currently-remaining available operating time for electronic device to a device user.
In certain operational environments that involve portable electronics devices, knowing in advance when a given battery pack will become fully-discharged is an issue of some importance to a device user. For example, when using a digital camera device to capture image data, failure to provide sufficient operating power to the digital camera device may temporarily prevent capture of additional image data at a critical point in time.
Due to growing demands on system resources and the importance of successfully and accurately providing sufficient operating power to electronic devices, it is apparent that developing new techniques for managing operating power is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing efficient systems for managing operating power remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.